borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Destroyer
It might be worth noting somewhere in the article that this final boss is incredibly similar to the final boss of Half Life: Opposing Force, another Gearbox game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osOcpNNcSy0 01:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) SPOILER! Easy way to defeat the Destroyer So if you don't want to know the easy way and like to do things for yourself, then don't read this post :) ... ... ... ... I spent a good deal of time attempting(and miserably failing)to kill The Destroyer. I took him down to about half health around 4 times then would always die. On my final attempt I noticed a big block of stone to the left of the starting position (the kind in the dig site, got the funny shiny swirlies on it) that had a base with several blocks stacked in front. The height of the front blocks is enough to foil any of the destroyer's eye-laser or thorn-rain attacks and the blocks you stand on keep you elevated enough that his shockwave attack doesn't hurt you. I just basically sat there for maybe 15 mins and wailed on him with my Double Anarchy and killed him without a scratch, try it for yourself GOOD LUCK!! 03:28, October 27, 2009 (UTC)Xsandman.32 Yeah after the usual shoot -> take cover -> shoot again tactic failed due to those grenade-like spikes I found a pretty easy way to kill it. Just keep a decent amount of distance and strafe back and forth from near the front of it to one side. If you keep moving (shooting while you do) you should avoid most of it's attacks. You might get hit once in awhile by the shockwave and have to stop behind cover to avoid the beam, but you should kill it without your shield ever being fully depleted. I solo'd it about 90% with a pistol this way and only changed guns because i ran out of ammo. DLou 14:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ****Spoiler***** There's an even easier way to do it too. If you go as far left as you can, you end up being right next to his tentacle. Pack a fast, fast gun such as double anarchy or a thanatos and just run next to it and hold down the trigger for 3-4 minutes. It's really easy, and kind of defeats the purpose of killing the destroyer (I mean what kind of destroyer is THAT stupid?)) All i did was run right up to his face with double anarchy and unload, his big attacks dont do anything from that close, so just use health kits and you will tear him down in just a few seconds Citation? Where'd you find out that the Eridians imprisoned the Destroyer at the cost of their civilisation? Is it somewhere in the story that i've missed? xD --LysanderLSD 19:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) As far as I can tell, it was in one of the ECHO recordings; I'll look for it. --HybridDragoness 05:45, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Playthrough 2 Introduction Cutscene Glitch After chewing my way through Playthrough 2 I discovered a strange glitch during the Destroyer introduction cutscene... As those on Playthrough 2 are probably aware, the fast travel system will unlock areas as soon as you are up to that phase in the story. After I recieved the mission to go and find Commandant Steele, "The Vault" became a fast travel location. Naturally (being level 50 already and not wanting to run the Eridian Gauntlet beforehand) I decided to fast travel there. Anyway to the point: After a nice picturesque loading screen for a few seconds I was greeted by the usual cutscene of the Commandant opening the vault, but then I noticed my HUD was still onscreen -- crosshair, health and everything. Even stranger than that I could fire and see my shots on-screen! The cinematic camera was being used as my point of reference for my shots! Throughout the cutscene I unloaded a good 3 clips into the Destroyer before the cutscene ended -- and yet again to my amazement he had lost the tiniest bit of health (He's a bitch to kill in Playthrough 2... <.<) So... has anyone else had this glitch? Pretty sure I didn't do anything special, it just seems to have glitched out with the loading sequence...? --Seffyr Llanir 13:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'm kamakazie jack. I know of this glitch and can conferm it. On most cutscenes, (if your not the host) on xbox live, you can try to skip past like on one player. Well... every time that I try, my hud pops up. Iv'e shot doctor zed... hell, ive even killed the destroyer! (LVL 50 GEAR BOX MEMBER!) Not that hard to do now is it? Sounds familiar... This destroyer sounds very similiar to the forgotten one/old gods of world of warcraft, anyone else believe so it raises tentacles like the forgotten one, it was sealed away similiar to old gods >C'thun the one your thinking of was actually based of Cthulu, however i agree it does look alot like the forgotten one from W3 TFT :It is bound to be similar to a great many things. Sauron in Lord of the Rings, various old ones from Lovecraft's Cthulu Mythos, the Ogdru Jahad in Hellboy. I was personally reminded of the end boss from the Guild Wars expansion, Eye of the North. -- WarBlade 06:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Second Wind I happened to get a second wind by breaking one of its tentacles with a combat rifle. Also, the glowing purple bulbs on the tentacles seem to register as separate enemies (as far as I remember, they had their own red dot in the compass bearing module). Can anyone confirm this? --HybridDragoness 10:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I think they do count as seperate enemies. As well as registering on the compass as enemies they also give you the "On Kill" buffs (Buffs that activate after killing an enemy), which can help speed the process along if you get downed and/or have "On Kill" buffs (Such as increased damage, firing rate etc).--Seffyr Llanir 13:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the confirmation: I might as well add a little something about it in the article. --HybridDragoness 08:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC)